The Claw And The Pride
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: While the Pridelands and Outlands have come together, tensions still remain, but when unexpected news comes to Vitani, what follows will be a journey for her inner self and acceptance into a place she desperately wants to belong to. Written by guestsurprise. :) I only posted it for them. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Another great story by guestsurprise. :)**

 **The Lion King belongs to Disney.**

* * *

 **The Claw And The Pride**

Vitani watched as Kovu and Kiara were now mates and the entire ceremony was just beginning. But she still felt like deep down she could never belong. She was the daughter of one of the most lethal and terrible lionesses to grace the Savannah…Zira.

"I will never belong here," the young lioness said to herself.

"Vitani?" A voice asked. She turned and saw Nala approaching her. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Your Highness," she said, now turning away. Noticing that Vitani still felt very uncomfortable with them, Nala approached a bit more.

"Vitani? You know that the past is behind us." Nala said gently, now trying to get the younger lioness to look at her.

"No, Nala. It will never be over. Don't you see that we will never belong," Vitani said, now pointing a paw at Kovu and the others. "We may be the same to the extent, but I will never belong here. I don't even look like you all!"

For it was true. Vitani had rougher fur, sharper claws, and a more dangerous appearance rather than smoother and more graceful female lionesses of the Pridelands.

"Vitani…that means nothing! You are fine just the way you are," Nala insisted. At that moment, Simba walked in and noticed that Vitani was not joining in many of the festivities.

"Vitani? Is everything alright?" The king asked gently. Seeing Simba, she turned and looked at him and bowed her head down.

"Yes, Your Highness," she said, trying to be respectful. Simba smirked and walked over to her, nudging her head with his nose.

"Vitani…we are a family now. You may refer to me as Simba." He said gently.

She gave a small smile and felt he and Nala rub against her affectionately. She tried to do the same, but she noticed a few other lionesses giving her a nasty look and she quickly stopped.

"Vitani?" Nala asked, now noticing the change in body language.

"What's the matter?" Simba asked, noticing the same thing.

"I…need to step out a moment. Please excuse me." She said, now darting out fast. Nala was going to follow, but Simba stopped her.

"Give her time. This is all so new for her." He said gently.

"But Simba…," Nala pleaded.

"I know you are trying to accept her, but it will take a bit for Vitani to accept the changes for herself," Simba added, now seeing Vitani running off into the distance.

As Vitani kept running, she paused as she stopped in the same watering hole where Simba used to play with Nala when they were cubs. She then looked up into the sky and let out a defeated sigh.

"I'm alone now." She said sadly. Kovu had a mate and Zira and Nuka were dead. She had no other family. Her father was a random lion that came through their pride years ago and Scar did not allow him to stay. That was all anyone knew about him. But as Vitani looked to the sky, it was almost as if she could see a figure of a lion smiling back at her. Shocked, she squinted and the face appeared more lion-like and gave her a kingly smile.

"That is Mufasa, Simba's father and the former king of the Pridelands." A voice said. Vitani turned and saw Rafiki, the baboon, standing beside her. "He must see something special in you to make an appearance such as this."

"Me? No…maybe Kovu," Vitani said. "I'm not special. I'm just…an outsider."

And with those words, they heard a crack of thunder that made Vitani jump and Rafiki laugh! "He did not like that comment you made," the baboon chuckled.

"But it's true! I'm not a part of the Pridelands. If anything, I was taught one thing…to live by the claw. Those that live by the claw, die by the claw." Vitani said, now unsheathing her claws more and holding her front paws up.

"Young one." Rafiki said, now gently placing her paws back on the ground. "You are not what you think you are. You are special and you are kind, Vitani."

Vitani hung her head. She didn't think she was any of those nice things at all. Soon, it would be time for the lionesses to be chosen by lions for mates when the lions came through. Simba sometimes allowed his friends, who were passing through, to mate with his lionesses just like his father did; that is how Nala and Simba were not related before.

"You need to head back to Pride Rock. Everyone is still celebrating your brother's mating ceremony." Rafiki said.

"I need to head back to the Outlands. I have heard of Hyenas using the Outlands to try and get to the Pridelands." Vitani said.

"Alone? You were going to head there alone?" Rafiki said in concern. Vitani nodded.

"If I don't make sure that they stay back, it will be a problem," she said, now standing and about to head back to the Outlands.

"I don't think that will be a good idea," Rafiki said gently. As Vitani looked at him, she noticed Simba approaching as well. He was running at a pretty good speed too. After a few moments, he stopped in front of her.

"Are you alright? I have been looking all over for you! We have guests that have just arrived." Simba smiled.

"Oh I don't know about…HEY!" She gasped as he gently got her tail in his teeth and began pulling her.

"Come on…we need you," Simba chuckled, now pulling her more and heading back. Vitani tried to dig her claws into the ground, but the large king pulled her more to where she was on his back. She then pouted as he smirked at her over his shoulder.

"Now will you come or do I need to carry you like I used to do to my cubs?" he chuckled.

"Okay, okay!" Vitani said, now getting down on her own paws. Simba nodded and then motioned for her to follow him back. As she did, she and Simba smiled at Rafiki who scampered back up his tree. As they arrived back to Pride Rock, Vitani watched as Simba motioned to the distance.

"Look Vitani. Mheetu, Nala's brother, has a son that is coming to visit. His name is Kamau. And he will be coming through this area for a few moons." Simba said. Vitani noticed that a young lion was coming and he had a pride with him. It didn't take him long to arrive at Pride Rock and kneel before Simba.

"Hello, Simba," Kamau greeted, now feeling Nala and Simba greet him affectionately.

"Hello, young one. My, you've grown!" Nala grinned happily. For Kamau was tawny like Nala with striking green eyes and a brown mane. He had claws that stuck out like Scar's did, but his facial features were similar to Simba!

"Thanks, Aunt Nala. I have missed you all. I am glad we made it all in time to see Kiara's mating ceremony," Kamau said, now walking forward and headbutting Kiara and Kovu in a greeting fashion. But he paused as he noticed a cream colored lioness sitting back and trying to blend in to the back. Not sure who she was, he walked forward. "Greetings. I am Kamau…and who might you be?"

"I am Vitani, Kovu's sister." She replied.

"Nice to meet you." Kamau greeted, now turning and seeing everyone heading outside to roar in triumph for the mating ceremony. Vitani smiled as she watched her brother nuzzle his new mate…things just continued to get better and better. Soon, her roar joined the others as they began to ring through the sky. Her eyes even widened as she saw the same face in the clouds joining in the roar! The Pridelands truly were the lands of magic!

* * *

 _Later that night…_

Vitani looked at the sky and noticed that it was beginning to rain. She hung her head because the rain reminded her of what happened that fateful night when the Outsiders and Priderlanders had their fight! But as she continued to look into the distance, she felt a gentle paw touch her back. She turned and saw a lioness from her old pride and she looked horrified.

"Vitani…you must come with me…," she said in a horrified tone.

"What? What's wrong?!" She gasped.

"It's Zira…she's…she's still alive, but not for much longer," the lioness said, her eyes wide in horror. Vitani's eyes opened in horror and she gasped in shock. Zira was….alive?!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: The story has begun! What do you think?! :)**

 **To guestsurprise: Whoa! I'm already eager to see what happens next. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Claw And The Pride-Chapter 2**

Vitani ran with her pack member to the river where it all happened. As she ran, memories flooded her mind and she felt a small tear falling down her face. As she ran into the clearing, she saw what she never thought she would see.

Zira was weakly leaning against an old log and she was fading fast. Her coat was soaked and she looked like she was covered in multiple wounds.

"M-Mom," Vitani said, now tears falling down her furry cheeks. Zira weakly looked at her daughter and held out a paw.

"V-Vitani…hurry," she whispered. Vitani ran over to her and grasped her paw and tried to lick her mother's face. Zira, for the first time, allowed the gentle licks. "Listen to me…my time is short."

"No, Mother! No! Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone!" Vitani cried.

"Do not cry, my little one. I have one more mission for you," Zira whispered, now leaning up and gently nuzzling her daughter.

"Yes, Mother," Vitani said, now tears falling down her face even more.

"Raise up an army and take your rightful place as queen. Destroy…Simba," Zira called out, now letting her eyes roll back and she fell to the ground, never to breathe again.

"MOTHER! MOTHER!" Vitani screamed, now feeling tears flowing like water. Vitani sorrowful roars rang through the cavern and they became deeper and angrier with every roar!

"Vitani, calm down," the other lioness called out. But Vitani's roar became more distraught and upset. She felt like her whole world came crashing down within a few seconds!

"Calm? CALM?! I have been told to destroy Simba and my brother's new family!" Vitani snapped.

"But you don't have to do this!" The lioness replied.

"No I will never harm them. I will just have to try and forget this," Vitani said, now standing and walking away. Her heart felt like lead and she knew that her words meant nothing. She would NEVER forget what just happened. Never.

 _A few hours later…_

Kamau and the others were preparing for a hunt and could not wait for the moon to rise in the sky. As they were preparing, he noticed Vitani walking back. Wanting to be social, he walked over to her.

"Hello. You are Kovu's sister aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Well I know we met before, but I wanted to ask if you wanted to join us on a hunt," he said.

"No, thank you. I do better on my own," Vitani said.

"On your own? What kind of animal do you hunt?" He asked.

"Buffalo," she said, now grooming her paws.

"Buffalo? Those animals are too dangerous to take on alone," Kamau said gently.

"I can handle myself," she said, now walking out towards the exit.

"Wait! Come back here," Kamau said, now running and standing in front of her. "You'll get hurt."

"What's going on here?" Simba asked, now walking over to them.

"She wants to go and hunt buffalo alone," Kamau said. Simba looked at her with a startled expression.

"We work as a team, Vitani," Simba said gently.

"I do have a team; my team from the Outlands. I call them if I need them," she said gently.

"You are one of us now," Simba added. But before he could say anything else, the team had already assembled for the hunt. Excited and ready to eat, Vitani raced out to join her group. Kamau and Simba hurried behind her to make sure that she didn't do anything on her own.

"Let's go, guys! It's time for the hunt!" Vitani smiled happily. But Nala was worried; Vitani and the Outsiders were staying together while the Pridelanders stayed together. No one was mingling.

"This isn't good Simba," Nala observed. "They are still acting like separate clans."

"I know, but we have to give them time to adjust," Simba added. "We have been enemies for so long."

"I hope they do." Nala said, now worried as she saw the two separate groups run off. The king and queen only nodded to each other and followed after them.

 _An hour later…_

Nala and Simba had just arrived back to Pride Rock when they heard panicking and crying out!

"What's happening?! What's going on?!" Simba asked, now running over to see Kiara panicking.

"Father…the Outsiders have attacked the Elephant herd!" Kiara panicked. That made Simba's eyes widen! If those elephants were angry enough, they would stampede the savannah for hours!

"To the herd! Now!" Simba said, now racing back out with all of his pride. As he ran as fast as he could, his pupils shrunk as he saw Vitani and her pride attacking the elephants.

"VITANI, NO!" Simba called. Vitani turned and ran to the king, now thoroughly confused.

"Simba don't get too close! We almost have the young one!" she said.

"Get away from here! Elephants are too dangerous!" Simba said.

"But we just captured them in this area!" Vitani protested.

"I said fall back now," Simba said sternly, now sending out a roar that alerted everyone. Everyone turned and ran back to the pridelands. When Simba roared like that, it was important that everyone obey!

As they all retreated, Vitani couldn't help but notice the angry and confused looks from the Prideland lionesses.

"We should have never let them join us." One whispered angrily.

"They are only trouble." Another one added.

Vitani noticed the sadness of her former pride and turned and let out a snarl, making the Prideland lionesses hiss.

"You have something to say, say it to me!" Vitani growled.

"So be it!" A prideland lioness growled. "You all are nothing but trouble!"

"It was an accident," Vitani said.

"It doesn't matter! You all could have cost us our lives!" Another lioness snapped.

"ENOUGH!" Simba roared, now turning and facing them all. "We will deal with this when we get back to the Pridelands!"

And with that, everyone bowed in reverence and followed their leader back to their home. As they walked, Simba noticed Vitani's eyes angrily grow into slits and she growled under her breath. He gasped because for a brief moment…she looked just like Zira.

Once they were back, Simba and Nala kept the opposing sides from fighting.

"That is enough, everyone! We are not here to fight! We are a pride now!" Simba growled.

"We need to get rid of them! They are bad news!" A lioness pleaded.

"You don't have to tell me twice…I didn't belong here anyway!" Vitani growled.

Suddenly, Simba and Nala sent out deafening roars that made them all stop and stare. It was a very serious matter when their leaders were angry.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! WE ARE NOT MINDLESS MONSTERS WHO HARM EACH OTHER!" Simba snarled.

"And all of this hate is ridiculous! We are not going to let this get out of control!" Nala added.

"Simba, Nala…we appreciate all of what you have done, but this is not going to work," Vitani added.

"It will if we all agree to be a family and not enemies," Nala said, now turning and looking at her.

"Everyone needs to rest. We will continue this in the morning," Simba said, now motioning for them to all go to their resting areas. He was hoping that rest would change things.

But it did not.

As Vitani walked to her corner, she saw a prideland lioness look at her angrily.

"Vitani, I challenge you to the right of the pride," she said strongly.

"And what is that?" Vitani snapped.

"A fight. If we win, you and your pride must leave. If you win, you get to stay. Agreed?" She said.

"Fine by me. I never lose a fight," Vitani said with an evil snarl as she pushed past the lioness and went to rest. Once she was out of hearing range, the lioness smirked to herself.

"Yes…I know. And that's what I'm counting on."

 _The next morning…_

Vitani and the lioness slowly walked out into the dark morning light. The others began to follow, being quiet to not wake up Kiara, Kovu, Simba, and Nala.

"This ends now…," the lioness snarled.

"Fine by me," Vitani added, now running at her. Within seconds, the two clashed and Vitani showed no mercy! She began to claw and fight with such ferocity that everyone was becoming scared!

"Y-You won't win!" The lioness growled.

"We will see about that!" Vitani hissed. In reality, she was only trying to win, but her fighting style was a style that was meant to kill, not simply defeat! But she was still demonstrating a dangerous side of her!

"Vitani, stop!" A lioness called.

"I won't stop! I need to win!" Vitani roared, now pushing the lioness hard and slashing at her face. Vitani's eyes began to glow dangerously until she heard another roar! She looked to her right and Simba was running at them! He angrily got between them and snarled at them.

"Vitani! What are you doing?!" He thundered.

"I was challenged to the right of the pride! I almost won!" She said.

"The right to the pride?! That is a very dangerous fight!" Simba said.

"I know, but…,"

"But nothing! Vitani…you almost killed her," Simba said, now motioning to the weak lioness. The lioness only smirked and then weakly got to her feet.

"Don't you all see?! She's a monster! She almost killed me!" She yelled out.

"She's dangerous!" The others chimed in.

"She's Zira's cub! Make her leave!" Another added.

"ENOUGH!" Simba said, now looking back at Vitani. "Vitani…I need to speak with you alone."

"Don't bother! I don't have to deal with this anymore! Why be in a pride where I'm not wanted! From now on, I'm going to the Outlands. My REAL home," she roared, now turning and looking at her former pride. "If you all want to be accepted, come with me!"

And with that, Vitani turned tail and ran off. It didn't take long for others to follow.

"Vitani, no!" Simba yelled, now taking off after her. He didn't want her to get away because he knew he wouldn't see her again!

But she didn't stop. With every step, she became faster and faster. But she knew she couldn't outrun Simba so she ran right in the midst of the elephants!

"Perfect," she said, now biting at some of them and roaring! The sound caused the elephants to panic and scatter, helping her and her pride escape.

"No…NO!" Simba said, now losing sight of the young lioness. He jumped in a tree for safety as the elephants began to scatter. "Vitani…don't…,"

But it was too late. Vitani and her pride were gone…

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Oh, no! We have a problem, huh guys!?**

 **To guestsurprise: A grave problem indeed. Wonder what's going to happen next?**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Vitani growled as she stared into the night. She and her pride were finally home. What did she want? Revenge? Blood? No…she just wanted peace and this was how she was going to keep it.

"This is where I belong," she whispered angrily to herself.

"Vitani…I am not sure this place is safe," another lioness said gently, now walking up to her. Rolling her slitted eyes, she turned to the lioness.

"What do you mean 'not safe?' We have always lived here," she said.

"I mean that we have noticed the walls and ravine are still wet from the rain. We noticed the water is still high and even though they are trying to rebuild the dam, it may not hold when another rain comes." The lioness said gently.

Vitani nodded and went to inspect the damage. As they walked down the muddy pathway, Vitani's eyes widened. The dam was going to break loose again and it was only a matter of time. She suddenly had a flashback of when she saw her mother drug away by the flood water when the dam broke!

"Vitani?" a lioness asked.

No response.

"Vitani?!" Another asked.

No response.

"VITANI!" One yelled. That snapped her out of it. Vitani shook her head and faced the others.

"We stay here for as long as we can. When the dam begins to break again, we move on," Vitani said.

The others nodded and watched as she walked sadly to the other side of the cave. She saw the area where they left her mother's motionless body. Hanging her head, she looked at the others.

"Leave me. I must bury my mom," she said.

"We can help, Vitani," one offered.

"No…I can do this myself," Vitani said, now motioning them to leave. They all nodded and once they were gone, Vitani knelt down and drug the body over her shoulder. She then made her way outside and into the muddy field.

As Vitani walked, she had more tears falling down her furry cheeks. Burying her mother was something she never wanted to do. When she finally found a patch of soft dirt in the ravine field, she began digging. Once the hole was dug, she placed her Zira's body gently inside and then covered it up. Once she was done, she then let out a deafening roar that made the lionesses roar as well. They knew it was in mourning of what Vitani felt.

As Vitani continued to roar, she heard another roar in the distance that made her stop cold. The roar was unfamiliar and she prepared herself. It wasn't just a roar…it was a male lion's roar and it wasn't Simba or Kovu.

"Intruder!" She hissed, now ready to defend herself. But she paused as she heard something approaching her from the ravine. She extended her claws more and let out a threatening roar, but the figure only stopped and she heard a deep chuckle.

"No need to be on defense young one." The voice chuckled.

"Who are you?! Why are you in my territory?!" Vitani hissed.

"I have only come to help; you appear as if you could use some guidance," the voice said. Confused, Vitani's eyes widened at the sight of a large lion that had come into view. He was the biggest lion she had seen! He was slightly bigger than Simba and he had a thick, red mane! Vitani paused; she knew she had seen that face before but she couldn't remember where.

"Y-You look familiar," she said, now sheathing back her claws a bit more.

"We have met before," the large lion smiled. He then walked up to her where they were nose to nose. "Vitani…come back home."

"Home?" she asked.

"To the pridelands," the large lion said patiently.

Vitani paused in shock and then her eyes narrowed. "I am home. I belong here with the others."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm sure." She said, now turning and heading towards some very, tall grass.

"Hmmm…you don't sound certain at all, Vitani." He said, now following her. Vitani turned and she was going to say something when she felt the large lion nudge her over.

"HEY!" She gasped, now trying to get up.

"I think you need a new perspective on family," the lion chuckled, now nudging her more and gnawing playfully at her neck. Vitani was scared for a moment as she jumped away until she saw his tail lashing his flanks. She then realized he was playing with her.

"Well…well…is the great Vitani showing fear?" He smirked, now slowly crouching and approaching her.

"I-I'm not afraid of anything!" She scoffed.

"Then…PROVE IT!" He laughed, now running at her. Vitani let out a shout in surprise as he pinned her down and began nibbling her stomach and neck. Vitani, for the first time, let out a shout and began laughing. Her melodic laughter rang through the savannah and it made the lion smile from ear to ear.

"That is what I wanted to hear," he whispered, now giving her nose a lick and nuzzling her. Vitani slowly nuzzled back, feeling the lion purr in contentment. Vitani felt the playful assault stop and even though he kept her pinned, she for some reason felt like he was going to be leaving soon.

"W-Who are you? I never got your name," she asked gently. His eyes gleamed and before he responded, she heard the other lionesses calling her because they heard her laughter and the commotion. Vitani turned to what the commotion was and did not notice the lion pinning her down slowly vanishing.

As Vitani turned back to see him, she saw that the lion was gone! Her eyes got wide because she should have at least felt him release her….but she felt nothing! It was like he was never there! Vitani shot to her paws in shock and looked around frantically.

"WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU?! WHAT WAS YOUR NAME?!" She called out in shock. But she paused as she felt wind pass over her face and ears and she saw the clouds part in the night sky.

"Mufasa…," a voice whispered past her ears. Vitani's eyes then widened even more in pure shock! Did she just have a meeting with the former king of the pridelands?

As the other lionesses came to greet her, Vitani just stood in surprise. There was nothing she could say because she knew that no one would believe her.

 _Meanwhile…_

"We need to find her now!" Simba said to the others.

"What do we do?" Nala asked.

"I'm going to find her. The rains will be heading back and she could be in danger," Kovu said, heading to the exit, but Simba ran in front of him.

"You are not going out there alone," Simba said.

"I have to! She's my sister! She could be in danger!" Kovu pleaded.

"Listen to me! You need to be calm! We won't let her get hurt," Simba said.

"But we need to find out where she is…the Outlands are very large," Nala said. "It could take weeks to find them if we don't know exactly where they are."

But before Simba could respond, he heard something. Something faint, but beautiful. He turned from the others and went to the exit of the cave and listened. It was only a few seconds until he heard something…something that made his ears perk up. It was the sound of laughter; sweet beautiful laughter that almost reminded him of Kiara's laughter.

"Vitani…" he said in almost a whisper.

"What? What is it Simba?" Nala asked, now walking over to him.

"Vitani! Somehow I just heard her laughter…," Simba said, now staring out into the distance.

"How?! A laugh can't travel over the savannah," another lioness chimed in.

"When King Mufasa is involved, it can," a voice said. Everyone turned and saw Rafiki walk in with a large smile. "Simba…your father wants the prides to be at peace. In order for that to happen, you must find Vitani before the rains come."

"Rafiki…are you saying my father had something to do with this?" Simba asked, his eyes sparkling in excitement when he thought of his father.

"Yes Simba. But time is short…you all need to find the other pride and fast. The rains will come soon and if it reaches the Outlands, they will all drown." Rafiki said gravely.

Simba nodded and once more heard the faint laughter…Vitani's laughter. He then turned to his pride.

"We need to go now! If we don't hurry, an entire pride will be destroyed because some of us did not accept them as we should have," Simba said, now hanging his head. After a moment, Kamau came forward.

"No, Simba…you accepted them…others did not," Kamau said, now sending a growl at the lioness who started it all. She hung her head in shame, knowing that she started it with the right of the pride fight!

"Right now it doesn't matter who's to blame! We just need Vitani back!" Kiara said strongly.

"Agreed…let's move!" Simba said, running out into the night with the others in tow. The rain was slowly starting to move across the savannah and it was literally a race against time!

 _Meanwhile…_

Vitani could feel the rain going down her face and she saw the herds running for safety. The rain was beginning to fall and it appeared as if the dam would break soon!

"No…," Vitani said in horror.

"Vitani we need to get out of here!" One of the lionesses said in horror.

Vitani nodded and motioned for the others to follow her! "Follow me, guys! I will show you the path that leads to the Pridelands!"

As they charged and began to run as fast as they could, they noticed a pride of elephants that were stampeding to get away from the rain! But once the elephant matriarch saw Vitani and the lionesses, she trumpeted loudly and ran towards them to stomp them to death!

"VITANI! ELEPHANTS!" One of the lionesses screamed.

"Head for the open field! NOW!" Vitani ordered, now heading for the elephant matriarch! If she could distract her, she could protect her pride. The lionesses all ran for the open field, but turned and gasped at what they saw! Vitani was bravely roaring and trying to distract the elephant matriarch away from them!

"Why are you stopping?! Keep running!" Vitani yelled, now leading the matriarch towards the dam!

"Vitani! No! You'll die!" One of them shouted.

"Don't worry about me! Save yourselves and the pride!" Vitani bellowed, now trying to lead the matriarch into a trap. The elephant trumpeted and began gaining on her, trying to stomp her to death. But Vitani had a plan! If she could lure the matriarch towards the dam, she would cause the dam to break! The water wasn't strong enough to kill the elephant matriarch, but it was enough to stun her enough to stop the rampage! The problem? The water was strong enough and deep enough to kill Vitani!

"For the pride…" Vitani said, now closing her eyes as she pushed a few logs out of the way as she climbed up the dam. Within seconds, the dam broke and the water began to flow dangerously once more!

Simba and the pride had just arrived to see the water flow through the ravine and the elephant matriarch hurry and climb out, barely escaping! But Vitani was barely hanging on to the side of a cliff and she was slipping fast!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Oh, dear! Vitani is in trouble!**

 **To guestsurprise: Oh, my! Hope Simba and the others can reach her in time.**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Vitani felt her claws giving way, but she knew that she had no more strength and could feel herself getting weaker and weaker.

"This is it," she said, now feeling the water coming and coming fast! Soon a wave threw her off the cliff and knocked her into the water. She was struggling to keep her head above water and felt herself getting drowsy.

It wasn't long before she heard roars and yells of panic echoing off the sides of the cliff. She turned and looked over and saw Kamau and Simba running down the path! Kovu was right beside them! She then watched as Kovu worked with the rest of the pride to keep the rest of the logs from falling down while Simba ran faster and faster towards where a log was hanging.

"Kamau, stay here with Nala and be sure to make a vine trail; we can grab onto it as we swim by," Simba said.

"But Simba, I want to help her!" Kamau pleaded. "I-I want her to know how I feel about her!"

"She will, but right now that job is more important in saving her now go!" Simba commanded, now running and trying to get to Vitani!

Simba dove in with a mighty force and swam as hard as he could. Vitani was slowly going under and Simba dove under the water to grab her by the back of her neck fur. She felt herself going limp and Simba was scared that she was going to go unconscious.

"Vitani, hang in here!" He said between clenched teeth as he felt her hanging on for dear life.

Vitani barely opened her eyes and noticed that they were heading towards a waterfall. She saw that Simba was struggling to hold onto her and he would have a lot of difficulty trying to save her and himself!

"Simba…save yourself," Vitani whispered, now feeling herself growing weaker.

"No…we are family," he replied with clenched teeth, now using his claws to grab onto a nearby log. He held onto it tightly and pushed her up on it too! Vitani knew that time was running out because the roaring waters were approaching and she knew that both of them were in danger.

"Simba…you're the king…," Vitani said, now looking at him weakly.

"Vitani, I won't let you go. You belong to me and my pride…either we make it through together or neither of us will," Simba said bravely.

Meanwhile, Nala and Kamau grabbed vines from a nearby tree and were racing against time to get them to Simba and Vitani!

"SIMBA, HURRY!" Nala screamed. "GRAB IT!"

"The waters are coming this way!" Kamau yelled. Simba turned and his yellow eyes widened as the waters began rushing their way even more, but their log was still staying afloat somehow.

Vitani grew sadder and more conflicted; should the king of the pridelands give his life for her? They had already lost one king not too long ago and now they were about to lose another. Vitani sadly turned to Simba and saw him use his strength, trying to push them to shore but the water and both of their combined weight and the churning waters kept them out in the dangerous part of the current!

With the last of her strength, Vitani looked to the sky and then let a small tear fall from her eye.

"I won't let this kingdom crumble because of me," she whispered, now shoving away from Simba and letting the tide take her! Without her weight, he could save himself now!

"VITANI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Simba roared in agony.

"For the pride!" Vitani bellowed out, now feeling herself going under.

"VITANI!" Kamau and Kovu screamed. Kovu was about to jump in but was held down by the other lionesses; Kamau was held down as well! Tears began to fall from their eyes, but Kovu began to fight viciously to get free!

"GET OFF! THAT'S MY SISTER! VITANI! VITANI!" Kovu roared, letting his roar echo through the entire cavern.

As Vitani felt her head go under the waves, she felt something hoist her up again fast! As she tried to look over her shoulder, all she saw was golden fur and a red mane.

"S-Simba?" She whispered. But as she glanced over more, she saw Simba was crawling back on land in the distance. Well if Simba didn't have her, then who did?!

Whoever it was was very strong and they powered their way to the side of the cliff and they pushed her near a large boulder right before she hit the waterfall. They saved her!

"Vitani…," the deep voice cooed. As she tried to look up, all she saw was a beautiful smile, but a smile she had seen before; she was so exhausted that her vision was blurry. "Your time has not yet come." And she felt a gentle lick on her forehead before she slowly blacked out on the safety of the boulder.

Meanwhile, Simba was running downstream to find Vitani with the others running behind him! It wasn't long before he heard a roar. A roar that he hadn't heard in ages. Simba paused and his face looked as white as a sheet!

"S-Simba?" Nala said, now stopping. "That roar…it's...it's…,"

"It sounds like…Father," Simba finished, now taking off faster than he had run in his life. He ran faster and faster towards the roar and saw Vitani laying on a boulder and barely breathing. And there beside her, keeping her steady was a large golden lion with a large red mane. Simba ran even faster, hoping it was who he thought. But before he had a chance, the large lion nuzzled Vitani and vanished completely. Simba stopped in shock and could barely believe what just happened!

"S-Simba? W-Was that?" Nala whispered. Simba could only smile as a breeze blew through his mane and face.

"Nala…with all my heart….I believe father was here; he saved Vitani because he wanted our pride to be complete again." Simba said gently, now running and pulling Vitani to safety. Kamau, Kovu, and Kiara all gathered around and saw her barely open her eyes as she felt them near her.

"W-What happened?" She asked.

"We will explain later," Nala smiled, nuzzling her.

"Your bravery is incredible, Vitani," Simba grinned, licking her wet cheek. "But now, it's time to go home."

He then turned to the other lionesses and smiled at all of them. "We are finished with this business of Outsiders and Pridelanders. We are all a family and one pride. Now come…let's all go home."

The lionesses only nodded and bowed in respect; the king had spoken. As they all began to walk home, Vitani was riding on Simba's back and she gazed into the sky. She then noticed the kingly and proud face of a lion looking down at her.

"Simba…Simba, look," she whispered, now nudging him to look up. Simba looked up and smiled as he saw his father's face. "I think he was the one who saved me!"

"Yes…I know he was. He wanted you to be in our pride, Vitani; even though he can't be physically with us, you are important to him as you are to us," Simba said, now feeling the breeze pass by their faces.

"Yes. He wanted this pride to be complete again," Rafiki said, now coming down from the tree. "Mufasa will never be able to completely rest with his pride in trouble."

"But how…how can he come when we need him, Rafiki? Isn't death the end?" Vitani asked, now seeing the baboon walk with them.

"Death is never the end young one. Love will live on through the ages and nothing will change that," Rafiki said, now looking up and seeing Mufasa smile at him. "Yes…love never changes even til the end of time."

 _An hour later…_

Vitani weakly got to her feet. She felt achy and she knew she had some kind of fever.

"Vitani…you mustn't move," Kamau said, now coming over to her. "You almost drowned and almost died twice today in order to save the others."

"I'm fine. I've gotta go hunt." She said weakly. But Kamau nudged her back down.

"Stay down; I will bring food to you…," he said, now gently but somewhat seriously. Vitani growled at him and still tried to get up, but he pinned her down. She didn't like taking orders from anyone besides Simba and Nala.

"GET OFF ME!" She hissed, now trying to push him off.

"You know that you're cute when you're angry," Kamau teased. Vitani rolled her eyes and tried to push him off again; once he was off she glared at him.

"Look, I'm not like the others. You need to probably go and check on them," she said, now trying again to stand more.

"Vitani…," Kamau said. "Stop feeling this way."

"What way?"

"The fact that you don't belong here or that we won't accept you! What happened before is over and we do want you in this pride!" Kamau said. Vitani was about to say something but Kamau got closer to her. "Shhh…I'm not finished. And there are those of us who want you to trust us more because the future depends on it."

Vitani's glare turned from agitation to confusion; she then stretched her claws and then looked at Kamau in his blue eyes.

"Kamau, what are you saying?" she asked.

"I'm asking you to be my mate, Vitani," he smiled, now moving closer as she moved backwards. Her eyes widened and her mouth gently hung open. D-Did a prideland male really want HER for a mate? She then squared her shoulders and pushed past him.

"I-Is this some kind of joke?!" She asked.

"No…it's no joke, Vitani…I want you for my mate," he whispered, now planting a fast lick on her nose. Now flustered, Vitani ducked fast and ran out. She clearly didn't need to be moving around with her fever, but she didn't know what to think! She then heard a chuckle and turned and saw Kamau running after her!

"I don't give up easily!" He laughed out now gaining on her. The night was far from over.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: I hope you all are enjoying this! The final chapter is coming next!**

 **To guestsurprise: *chuckling* Looks like Vitani has found where she belongs. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Vitani was currently running from Kamau, who had no trouble keeping up with her.

"Calm down and stop running! Surely you will accept my offer," Kamau laughed, now cornering her by a tree.

"Stay away from me!" Vitani growled, now peering out at him and letting her fur stand on end.

"Why?" He smiled, now hiking his backside in the air and waving his tail playfully. "All you have to do is say 'yes' to me."

"Well, I'm not some other pridelander, so go and pick one of them!" She growled. Kamau knitted his eyebrows and his smirk grew to downright devious.

"I don't WANT a prideland female. I want you," he said. "And if you don't come out and say yes then I will continue to chase you until you do!"

And with that, he ran behind the tree and Vitani made a desperate move and saw Rafiki's tree!

"Perfect! That will stop him!" She smiled to herself. Within a second, Vitani scaled the tree and looked down to see Kamau give her a semi-annoyed look. She thought the tree would discourage him from following her. "Go back where you belong."

"As you command," he smirked, now backing up a bit. Vitani then let out a cry of shock as he quickly scaled the tree after her and landed right in front of her.

"What are you doing?! I said go back!" She said.

"I will…that is, after you agree to be my mate," he persisted. Vitani let out a sigh of frustration and turned away.

"Why are you doing this?! You barely know me!" She said lowly.

"Vitani…," he soothed, now walking in front of her where they were eye to eye. "You have shown bravery, courage, and kindness in the short time I've known you. You never tried to be something you weren't and always stayed true to yourself. It's true you did have a few rough patches, but I love that about you…because you never gave up," Kamau said.

Vitani looked at him and gave him a sad, but kind smile. It felt good to hear something like that about herself.

"Thanks," she whispered. "But Kamau, I want you to have the best."

"Then I think I have chosen carefully. Just give me a chance, Vitanti; let me prove to you that it will be alright. Do you want to be with me?" He asked.

"I-I'm not sure. I've never been in love or actually considered a real mate for a while," she said. Kamau nodded in understanding.

"I want to change your mind. Let me show you my home and let you get to know me; if you don't like what you see, you won't be bothered by me again." Kamau smiled warmly.

Vitani looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Alright, Kamau. And I'm sorry if I was rude."

"I understand, Vitani; perhaps, I was more persistent than usual. But I know what I want," he smirked, now letting his tail run under her chin.

"H-Hey," she said in surprise.

"Come. It's time for us to head back," he smiled, now showing the way back down. As Vitani followed, neither noticed Rafiki chuckling from his hidden tree branch.

"I knew this spot would be good for something one day," Rafiki laughed to himself.

* * *

 _A few days later…_

Kamau was showing Vitani his pride. Vitani was expecting them to run or roar at her, but they only treated her with kindness.

"Welcome," their king smiled. Vitani shrank back, but the large lion followed. "Come, come…don't be shy. Simba told me that you would be coming to visit with Kamau."

"Come on," Kamau smiled, now nudging her forward. The king greeted her with a large lick on her cheek and Vitani was then nuzzled by all of the others. Vitani smiled and nuzzled them back, now feeling much better.

And that was only the beginning! Over time, Kamau and Vitani began to spend more time together and she felt herself slowly falling in love with him. This was surprising because Vitani felt like she would never fall in love with everyone. She always thought he was nice, but she never thought of herself with a prideland male. She only thought of herself with perhaps any male that would pass through the Outlands.

As she walked through the tall grass, she looked to the sky. Was she doing the right thing to fall in love? She lost one family before, but could she possibly have another family again?

"Can I have a family again? After practically losing my other one except Kovu?" She asked out loud.

"Of course you can," a voice said. Vitani turned and saw Kiara walked up behind her with a kind smile.

"Kiara? What are you doing here?!" Vitani smiled, now walking over and greeting her.

"I came to see how you were doing. We know that Kamau wanted to show you around but we miss you back at Pride Rock," Kiara said.

"Kamau even mentioned that he wanted to come and live at Pride Rock too."

"Well, I should be back soon. I miss you all too." Vitani smiled.

"Listen, Vitani…," Kiara continued. "It's alright to open up to love. Kamau loves you and he wants you to be his mate. It's not because of what you can do; it's because of simply being you. He loves you for you," Kiara smiled.

Vitani smiled and as the two began to talk, Vitani realized that deep down she always liked Kamau…she just didn't know how to express it and she didn't know it was growing into…love?

"But watch your back…many of the lionesses like him," Kiara teased.

"Well, he's already taken!" Vitani huffed, not noticing that Kamau was walking up behind her. Kiara chuckled and then continued.

"But what if he thinks that you don't like him, Vitani?" Kiara smirked.

"B-But I do…I just…need time that's all. I mean I've never loved anyone for a mate before," she explained.

"Then…let's get to know each other," a voice soothed. Vitani turned and soon they were nose to nose; she gulped in surprise as the large lion nuzzled her nose. "I am giving you time, Vitani…but I don't give up easily."

And with that, he licked her nose and turned to walk away. Kiara laughed at how hard Vitani was blushing; her tawny/cream skin turned reddish-pink! She turned to Kiara and smirked.

"Hey, stop laughing!"

"I can't help it! You are definitely falling for him!" Kiara laughed, now running off as Vitani chased after her.

* * *

 _A few months later…_

Vitani and Kamau were heading back to the Pridelands where they were welcomed warmly by the entire pride. Simba walked up to Vitani with a knowing look and placed his head against hers.

"Welcome home, Vitani," he whispered.

"Thank you, Simba; it's good to be back," she whispered back. Kamau then saw Vitani motion for him to follow her. Curious, he followed her and saw her lead him back to the room where they first talked. The place where he first made his intentions known to her. Once they went to the back, she turned to him gently.

"Kamau…thank you for being patient with me and taking care of me. Even when I couldn't take care of myself," she smiled.

"Vitani…you don't have to tell me thank you for that; you know how I feel about you," he smiled.

"And I feel the same about you too. Kamau…I was too wrapped up in my own world to see that you were there for me all along. You helped me from making a big mistake. I almost left the Pridelands for good, but you were there to help bring me back home…to my family." She grinned.

"I couldn't let you get hurt…I love you, Vitani…," he said, now getting closer to her face.

"And…I love you too," she said shyly. Kamau smiled warmly and licked her face and nuzzled her.

"You don't know how long I wanted you to say those words," he whispered. "Will you be my mate now?"

"Yes, Kamau; I'm ready to be your mate…I am finally ready to come clean with my feelings. I do love you and I love my new family here in the Pridelands! I'm ready to finally let go of the past and move to the future," she smiled as he nuzzled her more.

"That is what I was hoping you would say," Simba said, now walking in and making the two look at him.

After they talked about their plans and about their future as being mates, Simba not only gave them his blessing, but he was beyond happy. He then motioned for them to follow him the outside. He announced their plans and everyone cheered! They all began to roar to the sky in triumph; their pride was finally completed and they were one family! Not Outsiders or Pridelanders…they were a family pride!

"We are one…," Vitani whispered to herself. Simba turned to her and nudged her to look up to the sky. As she did, she saw the same smiling lion looking down on her and he gave her a wink. Vitani smiled at him and whispered. "Thank you, Mufasa!"

All she saw was the lion grin and a breeze tickled her ears and swirled around Simba and the others. Simba then nuzzled Vitani's head and licked her cheek. He had finally reunited his pride and there was peace in the land once more!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed this story! It was my first Lion King fanfiction and It was a blast to write!**

 **To guestsurprise: You did a wonderful job on this story, Amiga! Well done! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
